


A Night in the Woods

by TillyJane175



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Riverdale, Riverdale FanFic - Freeform, barchie, barchie fanfiction, barchie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyJane175/pseuds/TillyJane175
Summary: Sometimes you find yourself in the middle of nowhere, and sometimes, in the middle of nowhere, you find yourself.Betty, Archie and friends are heading to the Woods for a much needed getaway.





	1. Part 1

Staring out of the window I watch as a bird flies overhead, swooping down it perches on the roof of the house opposite, stretching its wings as it looks to the sky. I find myself envious of the bird, free to come and go as it pleases, it doesn’t need to think about it, it can just spread its wings and take flight, there’s no-one to tell it what it can’t do, it’s just... free. Movement catches my eye and glancing down I find Archie stood at his window, he lifts his hand and gives a lazy wave, I wave back with a smile before turning around, my bag lies haphazardly against the bed, I had piled clothes and nightwear in, cramming it tightly I have only just managed to get it closed. Sighing I grab a handle and drag it out towards the top of the stairs. The bag slips through my fingers and I can only watch as it tumbles down the stairs, hitting each step it flips over and over until it bounces off the front door before coming to a stop.   
“Betty.” My mother shrieks from somewhere downstairs. I watch as she skids to a stop, her eyes flicking from the bag to where I stand at the top of the stairs. “What happened?” I resist the urge to roll my eyes, it isn’t that difficult to figure out what’s happened.  
“I dropped my bag.” It needs no more explanation than that.   
“Why are you carrying that thing down the stairs anyway? Are you going somewhere?” Unable to withhold a sigh, I roll my eyes, I should have known this was coming.   
“I’m going camping, remember, with everyone from school.” I watch as she wrings her fingers around a towel she had carried in with her, a nervous tick she’s recently picked up.  
“Betty I thought we spoke about this, I don’t want you going.” Descending the stairs I come to a stop in front of her, reaching out I place my hands upon hers, stilling her movements.  
“We did talk about this Mom, and I told you I was going.”  
“But Betty…”  
“No Mom, you can’t keep me locked up, I get that you’re worried, I understand, but Dad’s gone, he can’t hurt us anymore.” It’s been almost two months since my dad attacked us in our home, after confessing to being the elusive Black Hood he’d tried to kill my mother before my eyes, apart from the odd nightmare I’d bounced back a bit too well, my mom, on the other hand, had not, she had developed severe PTSD, it was affecting every aspect of her life, slowly trickling down into mine. “I won’t live my life in fear, and you shouldn’t either, he tried to take your life away that night, don’t let him succeed, I know I’m not.”  
“I know Betty, I am trying.” And she was, she attended therapy twice a week, the tablets helped her sleep at night which improved her mood dramatically. Still, it was going to be a long road. “It’s just, a group of teenagers alone in the woods, it doesn’t seem very safe.  
“We will be safe Mom. We’re staying at a ranger patrolled park, we all have cell phones and we are taking three cars, we can come and go anytime. It’s just a few days.” I watched as her face slowly relaxed but the fear remained in her eyes, I don’t think that fear will ever leave, your husband trying to murder half the town and then you tends to change you in the worst possible way. “Fred’s only next door and FP has agreed to call around for dinner, as long as you cook.” A smile spreads over her face, FP and my mother have become quite close since my father’s arrest, this would have annoyed or even creeped me out if hadn’t witnessed first hand the calming effect FP has on my mother, she’s almost her old self around him. A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts and my heart aches when my mom jumps slightly at the noise. “That will be Archie, he’s driving us down there.” Nodding she turns and makes her way back into the kitchen, she’s avoided speaking to others as much as possible, she hates their pity, I can’t blame her. Throwing open the door I’m greeted by Archie wearing a goofy grin.  
“Hey, you ready to hit the road?” I step to the side so he can enter.  
“Almost, just grabbing the last few bits.” His eyes glance around the hall before landing on my large backpack.   
“Need help with your bag?” He bends down to pick it up without waiting for an answer, slinging the bag over his shoulder he makes it seem so easy, I’d just spent five minutes wrestling with it at the top of the stairs. “Is this everything?” His question worries me, does it not seem like enough? I have never been camping before, apart from clothes what else do you need.  
“I think so, I’m not sure what I need. Is there anything I should be taking?”   
“Clothes and toiletries are pretty much all you need, Kevin has all the camping equipment and Moose should have sorted the food out.”   
“Well then, I’m all set, would you be okay carrying my stuff to the car, I’ll grab my last few bits and meet you at the car.” Archie nods before turning and walking out the door.  
After a quick goodbye with my mom, I run down the drive before she can change her mind and bolt the door, locking me away. Throwing my school bag that I’ve stuffed with books in the boot I slip into the passenger seat beside Archie.   
“So is this thing going to get us there in one piece?” I say referring to the newly refurbished car Archie is driving.  
“Do you doubt my mechanical skills, Betty Cooper?”  
“Very much so.” Archie feigns hurtful shock.  
“How dare you, I shall have you know I am very in tune with the working of cars.” Archie chuckles. “Plus my dad did most of the work.” I laugh with him, I’m more of a grease monkey than Archie, he’s never really been that interested in cars, if it got you where you needed to be then it was good enough for him.  
Pulling up outside Veronica’s my mouth drops open. “Does Veronica think we’re moving into the forest?” Archie says with disbelief, I can only shake my head, Veronica stands on the sidewalk surrounded by bags, slowly exiting the car I stare dumbfounded at her.  
“Are you sure you packed enough stuff V?”   
“You can never be too prepared Betty.”  
“What are you preparing for?” Archie shouts from in the car. “A nuclear war?” He chuckles at his own joke, Veronica simply rolls her eyes.  
“Very funny, now come and help with the bags please, some of these are quite heavy.” Archie exits the car with a huff.   
“You do realise we still have to pick up Jughead.” Archie says as he struggled to cram Veronica’s bags into the boot.  
“Puh-lease.” Veronica drags out. “Jughead wears the same outfit every day, he won’t have any bags.”   
As we arrive at Jughead’s trailer Archie sounds his horn to alert Jug of our presence.   
“Where are you going?” Archie questions as I climb out of the car.  
“In the back with Veronica.” He looks like he’s about to say something when Jughead bounds down the steps towards the car.  
“Hey.” Jughead greets, I smile back at him, it has been just over a month since we broke up, whilst it had been a mutual decision and we had ended on good terms there was still an air of awkwardness whenever we spoke.  
“Hey, you can sit up front with Archie.” The words tumble out of my mouth and it ends up sounding more like an order then an offer.  
“Oh, that’s okay, I don’t mind sitting in the back if you want to ride up front.”  
“No, it’s fine, I’m gonna sit with Veronica, you can keep Archie company on the drive.” He smiles as he nods at me and throws his bag into the footwell before climbing in, I slide in beside Veronica.  
“That was painful.” She whispers towards me, I hit her playfully on the arm before glancing to the front to check if Jug heard, if he did he doesn’t acknowledge it. She’s right though, I just don’t know how to act around Jughead now, which is ridiculous because we’d been friends long before we ever became a couple. Staring at the back of his head I sigh, hopefully this trip is just what we need to move past this awkwardness, Veronica and Archie seemed to have gotten over their break up just fine, perhaps they didn’t care about each other as much as me and Jug did.


	2. Part 2

After driving for a few hours we finally pull up at the park, climbing out of the car I stretch my whole body. Cheryl has already arrived, shes currently seated on the hood of her car, music is blaring from the speakers on her open car door.  
“Finally.” She huffs. “I was starting to think you’d taken a wrong turn, I’m surprised that heap of junk made it this far if I’m honest.” She glances towards Archie’s car with a look of disdain, Archie looks ready to retaliate but Jughead pulls his arm.  
“Don’t rise to her, definitely not worth it.” Archie shoots her a look before walking towards the back of the car and opening the boot.   
“Where’s Kevin?” I can see his truck parked next to Cheryl’s but there’s no sign of him or Moose  
“They took the equipment down, they wanted to set up before it got dark, we weren’t sure if, sorry, when, your banger would make it.” I nod refusing to rise to her comments again, reaching into the trunk I pull both my bags out.   
“Are these all yours, Veronica?” Jughead questions as he stares at all the bags in the trunk. “You do realise you need to carry this to the campsite.”   
“But that’s what you strapping young men are here for.” Veronica smiles sweetly at Archie and Jug.  
“No way, I packed light for this very reason.” Jughead slings his backpack on to his shoulders.  
“I’ll help you V,” I say as I adjust my own bags on my back. “I’ve only got these two, I don’t mind.” I do find myself wondering just what she has packed that would require seven separate bags, we’re only here for three days.   
“You are a lifesaver, Betty.” Testing the weight of her bags I pick up two of the lighter ones, Archie shoulders his large bag before grabbing what he can, he rolls his eyes towards me causing me to chuckle.  
“Are we ready fellow campers?” Cheryl asks as she slides down the car and onto her feet, she turns off her engine and we double check all the cars are locked before following Cheryl into the forest. We’ve been walking for almost fifteen minutes and my arms are killing me, coming to a stop I adjust Veronica’s bags in my hand whilst attempting to roll my shoulders. Archie turns around when he realises I’ve fallen behind.  
“You okay Betty?” I nod before setting off again. “Here,” he moves all of his bags into one hand and holds out the other towards me. “Hand me the bags.” I shake my head, he’s already got enough to carry, I can’t add more.   
“I’m fine, it’s not that heavy, the strap was digging into my skin, that’s all.” I lie and carry on walking, he falls into step beside me.   
“You sure?” I nod once again.  
“How much further?” Veronica moans dramatically as she drops her bags to the floor. “We’ve been walking forever.” Spinning around Cheryl opens her mouth to speak, no doubt a snarky remark lies just on the tip of her tongue but she’s cut off by laughter as Reggie and Moose appear through the tree line.  
“There you guys are, told you I heard them.” Reggie nudges Moose as he catches sight of us. Huffing Cheryl turns on her heel and continues walking.  
“Here Betty, let me help with those.” Reggie comes to a stop in front of me and starts to remove the bags from my hands.  
“It’s okay Reggie I…”  
“I insist.” Trying to hide the relief from my face I smile at him, the muscles in my arms are screaming from the release.  
“I could do with some help.” Veronica cries out, Moose rushes forwards and grabs a few of Veronica’s bags. “Thank you, Moose, you’re a true gentleman.” She brushes her fingers down his cheeks, I stifle a giggle as his cheeks flame red. “Now please tell me it’s not much further.”   
“No actually, we’re almost there.” Moose replies.  
“Thank the Gods.” It’s my turn to roll my eyes towards Archie, his face falls into a smile.

Bursting through the tree line we’re met with the sight of Kevin and Toni struggling to assemble a half-collapsed tent in the middle of an open clearing, Cheryl sits in a camp chair watching them with amusement. Dropping my bags to the floor I roll my shoulders to try and work out the kinks, I didn’t think I’d packed that much.  
“Your tents are over there, good luck.” Toni motions with her head towards the pile of collapsed tents.  
“You didn’t get pop up tents.” Veronica looks shocked.  
“Unfortunately not, this was all my dad had.” Kevin sounds just as upset as Veronica. “It’s two to a tent, so Veronica and Betty can share and Archie and Jughead can have the other. Try to get the tents up before dark, you’ll thank me later, trust me.” Grabbing a tent from the pile I watch what Kevin and Toni are doing before emptying out the pile of material and poles.   
Half an hour later and it somewhat resembles a tent, Veronica has hold of the poles above her head as I try to tie them into place, I can admit I’m struggling slightly, the parts are incredibly fiddly.   
“Hurry up, my arms are killing.” Veronica moans.  
“I’m trying, I’m almost done.”  
“You said that five minutes ago.”  
“Just keep still.” I huff, she’s making it unnecessarily difficult.  
“Uh, I can’t do this.” Veronica lets go of the poles and storms out causing the tent to collapse around me, I reach up quickly to grab the poles, holding them above my head.  
“Veronica, get back here.” I huff and stomp my foot. “Dammit, Veronica.” I say more to myself.  
“Hold on. I’ve got it.” Archie steps in front of me, reaching up he grabs hold of the ties and continues my work of trying to fit them to the poles. Staring at Archie’s chest I’m very aware of just how close he is, I can see his chest muscles flexing through his shirt as he reaches above me, he stretches on his toes which causes his shirt to ghost across my nose, his scent floods my nostrils, I find myself inhaling slowly, it’s been a while since we’ve been this close, I’m instantly transported back to the times we’d hang out in his bedroom, cuddling as we watched awful movies. Looking up I can see the concentration etched across his face, his fingers occasionally brush across mine causing little shivers to run down my spine. “There, all done.” He looks down at me and smiles, I feel his breath feather across my face dazing me slightly. “You can let go now.”   
“Oh.” Realising I’m still holding the poles I let go and slowly lower my arms, our eyes remain locked together and my heart starts to thump against my ribcage, I’m sure it can be heard throughout the forest. Clattering metal and the sound of Reggie swearing causes Archie to break eye contact and look over my head towards the noise, I take this chance to take a step back, sucking in a lungful of air I try to calm my heart, laughter fills the camp as expletives pour from Reggie’s mouth.  
“Who’s idea was this again, these tents are impossible, Archie, come help, you seem to know what you’re doing.” Archie looks back down.  
“Go, I think I can manage from here.” I try my best to sound casual but I end up sounding out of breath, he nods before walking to help with Reggie with his tent. Glancing around I spot Veronica sprawled out on a camp chair, looks like I’m finishing the tent by myself.

The sun has just disappeared behind the tree line when the last tent peg is hammered into the ground, chucking my bag into the tent I walk to the centre of the camp before dropping into one of the chairs, Kevin and Jughead are arguing over the best way to start a fire while Veronica, Cheryl and Toni sit gossiping on the opposite side of the fire.  
“Here.” I startle slightly as a beer is dangled suddenly in front of me, Reggie wears a smirk on his lips as he takes a sip from his own beer.  
“Thanks but I’m okay.”   
“Come on.” He says swinging the beer from side to side. “It’ll warm you up, might be a while before these idiots get a fire going.” Glancing towards Jughead I can see they are now arguing over the best way to arrange the firewood. Taking the drink from him I take a small sip, I’m normally not a beer drinker but I feel parched and I’m too exhausted to get up and find water. Reggie takes a seat in the camp chair next to mine and drags it close. “So Betty, I hear you’re back on the market.” I almost choke on the beer. “What happened between you and Jug?”  
“That is far too personal to discuss with you.”  
“Fair enough.” He puts his hands up in surrender before chuckling lightly. “Well if you’re looking for a rebound I’m down if you are.” He throws his arm around my shoulders and I look at him in disbelief.  
“Are you kidding?”   
“Depends, if you’re up for it…” he trails off.  
“What, no.”   
“Then I’m just kidding.” I can’t help but laugh along with him, Reggie can be a douche sometimes. Scanning the camp I watch as Archie crawls out of his tent, his eyes briefly flit around before landing on me and Reggie, furrowing his brow he gets to his feet and makes his way over.  
“What’s so funny?” He asks glancing between me and Reggie, I notice his eyes linger on the arm which is still thrown over my shoulders.  
“Sleeping with me apparently,” Reggie says as he brushes his hand up and down my arm, confusion floods Archie’s face.  
“Wait, are you two...?”  
“No, god no. Reggie only wishes.” I quickly rush out, relief seems to wash over his face.  
“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Reggie gives my shoulder a shake before getting to his feet. “Will you just throw a god damn match on that thing and have done with it.” He shouts towards Jug as he walks off, Archie drops into the now empty chair.   
“Are you drinking beer?” He asks looking down at the bottle in my hand. “I thought you didn’t like beer.”  
“I didn’t, I still don’t, I was thirsty and Reggie offered.” Archie nods and holds out his hand, passing him the beer I watch as he takes a long drink from the bottle, I’m transfixed by the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, I find myself wondering what it would taste like to kiss him there. Shaking my head I turn to face forward, my eyes fall on the small embers that rise from the fire they have finally managed to get going. My thoughts for Archie are starting to border on perverse. Nudging my hand with the bottle Archie passes the beer back to me, I smile and take a sip, it isn’t the worst beer I’ve ever tasted.   
“Alright, now we’re talking.” Reggie stands in front of the fire, waving his arms up through the air like he’s summoning the flames from below. “Rise my pretties.”   
“He is such an idiot.” I chuckle.  
“Yeah, he is.” Archie doesn’t sound like he’s joking.   
“Right, now who knows how to cook?” Reggie scans the crowd, everyone shakes their heads and avoids his gaze.  
“I’d cook, but we’d end up going home an hour later with food poisoning.” Kevin lets the group know. “I can’t cook for shit.” Sighing I stand up, draining the last of the beer I toss the bottle on the ground.  
“I’ll do it, show me what we’ve got.”


	3. Part 3

Several sausage sandwiches later bellies are full and beer is flowing, the sun has long since set and the fire casts dancing shadows around the camp, I’m on my fourth beer and feeling quite merry.  
“Whose ready to play a game?” Moose shouts as he jumps up, disappearing into his tent he emerges with a pile of paper bags, he receives quite a few looks of confusion. “What? Have you never played bite the bag?” Almost everyone shakes their heads. “Well just think of it like reverse limbo. You work in pairs, one person runs to the bag and they have to pick the bag up with their mouth and only their mouth, only your feet are allowed to touch the floor, if any other part of you touches the floor, you drink.” Cheryl claps her hands together, she seems to like the sound of this game. “You have to be quick though, as while you take your turn your partner will have to spin on the spot until you run back to them. First one to successfully pick the bag up four times wins.”  
“Yes, that’s sounds awesome.” Reggie pulls out some bottles and starts lining up shots while Moose sets the bags out.   
“Right, get into pairs, I’ll ref this round.” Moose shouts once everything’s set.  
“I’ll go with Betty.” I’m jolted backwards as Reggie throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his chest. “You look like you’re quite flexible, bet you can bend nice and low.”  
“Hey.” I pull out from under his arm.  
“Come on Betty, we can kick their arses, you and me.”  
“Fine.” I huff, at least if I suck Reggie will suffer. Lining up with the others I stand next to Archie and Jug, Cheryl has obviously paired with Toni which leaves Veronica partnered up with Kevin, Moose stands at the end with the bags.   
“Okay everyone ready?” Reggie shoves me forward so I’ll be the one to go first, glancing over I see Archie stood ready to run, he glances between me and Reggie and I smile at him.  
“You’re going down Archie.” I joke with him, he looks away from Reggie and smiles at me.  
“In your dreams Cooper.”   
“Go!” I sprint forwards as Moose shouts, skidding to a stop near the bag I bend down but my mouth just misses the bag, throwing my hands out to steady myself I curse as my fingers brush the dirt.  
“Betty, shot.” Moose shouts out, walking to the table I select a shot and knock it back, turning back I see Archie stood with the bag in his mouth, letting the bag fall to the floor he smirks at me before sprinting off the relieve Jughead, I chuckle as I watch the others spinning on the spot. Lowering myself slowly I bend my knees slightly before picking up the bag with my teeth.  
“Yes.” I shout before sprinting back to Reggie, passing Jughead on the way, tapping Reggie’s shoulder I watch as he shakes his head slightly before stumbling down to the bag, I can’t help but giggle as I stand there spinning on the spot.   
Laughter echoes around the camp as the effects of the shots and the spinning make it almost impossible to pick the bag up. Stopping my final spin as Reggie crashes into me I laugh as I almost fall, Reggie wraps his arm around my waist to keep me from toppling over, he holds me from behind as I lean back on his chest while I wait for the dizziness to pass and the forest to come back into view.  
“Come on Betty, we can win this.” Reggie whispers in my ear, Archie’s face swims into view, he looks pissed, I wonder if he’s losing.   
“Get spinning Archie.” Moose shouts out. Shaking my head I set my sights on the bag and stumble forwards. It’s damn near impossible to bend down when I feel so dizzy but five shots later and I have the bag in my mouth. Cheering I drop the bag and make my way up the path towards Reggie, tapping his arm he tries to stop spinning and stumbles forwards, I stupidly try to catch him, forgetting he’s about double my weight with all muscle. We topple backwards and all the air escapes my lungs as my back collides with the floor, Reggie’s still laughing as he lays on top of me while I struggle to catch my breath.  
“Get off her, Reggie, you’re hurting her.” Seconds later Reggie’s torn from me and Archie’s worried face appears. Sucking in a lung full of air I cough as it hits my throat. “Betty, are you okay?”   
“Yeah.” I say with a laugh, I hold my arm up and Archie pulls me to my feet, looking up at him I find his eyes boring into mine.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, it just winded me for a bit, I’m fine now.”  
“We have a winner.” Moose shouts out followed by Cheryl and Toni shrieking with delight, glancing around I spot Veronica hugging a tree, gripping on for dear life while Kevin lies on his back next to the bags.   
“That, was fun.” Reggie exclaims as he throws his arm around me. “Great job partner, we’ll beat ‘em next time.” Archie glares at Reggie before turning and walking back towards the fire. “What’s up with him.” Reggie asks, his mouth is too close to my ear and his breath tickles my neck, shivering I move away as I shrug my shoulders.  
“Betty.” Veronica shouts, she’s still hugging her tree. “I need to pee, come help me.” Grabbing a torch and some loo roll from our tent I throw my arm around Veronica and we stumble into the forest.   
“Don’t go too far.” Archie shouts after us, I wave my hand to dismiss him.   
We venture further than I would have liked thanks to Veronica and her fear of someone seeing her pee, holding the torch behind my back I stand in front of Veronica.  
“Are you and Reggie a thing?” Veronica asks, her words are all slurred, she clearly wasn’t very good at the bag game.  
“What no, why would you think that?”  
“Archie’s acting all jealous, like he did when you and Jug first got together, I just thought.”  
“Well we’re not, and Archie’s not jealous, he’s just… Archie.”  
“Betty, I’ve spent a lot of time with Archie,” I can’t help but roll my eyes. I hope she’s going somewhere with this. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he’s not just your friend, he might not know it yet. Boys are stupid.”  
“Yeah.” I don’t know what else to say, she’s probably just drunk rambling, Archie has told me, quite clearly, that he doesn’t feel that way about me. “I have to pee now, wait here for me.” I drop the torch and walk further into the forest. Peeing in a forest whilst drunk is a very tricky task, it should be considered an Olympic sport, I struggle to remain upright whilst squatting, it’s a miracle I don’t pee on myself. Walking back towards where I’d left Veronica, a brief flutter of panic rushes through me when I can’t find her.  
“Veronica.” I shout out, spinning on the spot I panic, it’s pitch black and Veronica is nowhere in sight and I can’t see the campfire, why did we walk so far away. Stumbling in the direction I thought we’d come from I start to worry, I really do not want to be lost alone in the woods. Hearing the sound of laughter I breathe a sigh of relief, rushing towards the sound I don’t pay much attention to the ground and my foot catches on a tree branch, stumbling forwards I collide with something hard.  
“Whoa.” Looking up I see I’ve collided with Reggie’s back.  
“Shit, sorry I fell.” Reggie turns around to face me, my eyes flick down and I briefly see him pull his zipper up, quickly looking up I’m sure my cheeks are flaming.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you did, listen if you wanted to see the goods you only had to ask.”  
“You are disgusting.”  
“Hey, you’re the one roaming around in the dark touching people up.”  
“I did not touch you, I fell.” Reggie just laughs, I reach out to playfully slap his arm but he dodges out of the way leaving me swiping at thin air, as I stumble forwards Reggie grabs my shoulders to steady me.  
“Stop trying to touch me.” Reggie mocks, I find myself laughing with him, he really is an arse. A throat clearing behind me makes me turn and Archie furious face causes me to stop mid-laugh.  
“I’ve been looking for you, I got worried when Veronica came back without you, I can see I didn’t need to.” He glances at me and Reggie before turning and stomping off, that pisses me off, what is his problem? Without thinking my feet are chasing after him, leaving Reggie stood alone.  
“Archie.” He carries on walking as though he hasn’t heard me. “Archie, wait.” I can see the campfire just through the trees, rushing forward I grab his arm, he spins around and snatches his arm out of my hold, a sting of rejection courses through me. “What’s your problem?” I ask becoming annoyed.  
“Nothing, Betty, go back to Reggie, you two seem to be having a lot of fun, I’m sorry for interrupting.”   
“Is that what this is about, do you have a problem with Reggie and I hanging out?”  
“Yes as a matter of fact I do, you know the kind of guy Reggie is, he only wants one thing. I’m just trying to look out for you.”  
“I don’t need you to look out for me Archie, I’m a big girl, I can go with who I want.”  
“Fine then, if that’s what you want.” Archie turns and stomps towards the camp, I stand there for a while trying to understand what just happened, was he just trying to be protective or was there a hint of jealousy coming through, could Veronica have been right?  
“Whoa, that was heavy.” Spinning around I spot Reggie leaning against a tree.  
“Did you just eavesdrop on our conversation?”  
“I just caught bits.”  
“I’m sorry for what he said about you, he’s meant to be your friend.”  
“Hey, he didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, I know who I am, I also know I have no shot with you, I just like fucking with you.” I smile at him, he is an arse but a least he owns it. “Come on, there should be some more shots left on the table.” Throwing his arm around my shoulders we walk back to camp.   
Cheryl and Toni are snuggled up next to the campfire, there’s no sign of Kevin and Moose or Veronica. Archie glares at us as we walk back before he takes a sip of his beer and looks away, falling into a chair I try to get comfy.  
“Everything okay?” Jughead asks, I shrug, is it okay? Archie is now refusing to look at me. “Are you two fighting, he looked pretty pissed coming back.”  
“He’s just being a dick.”  
“When isn’t he?” I can’t help but smile at him. “Well, I’m gonna turn in for the night, Archie, don’t stand on me when you climb in the tent.” Archie doesn’t even acknowledge him, I pull a childish face in his direction causing Jughead to chuckle. “Night Betty.”  
“Well we missed out on the shots but I found more beer.” Reggie passes me an open beer and I take a sip before placing it by my feet.  
“Where’s Veronica?” I can’t see her but Archie did say she’d come back.   
“She collapsed in your tent before, she looked like she was gonna spew.”   
“Great.” I glance towards my tent with a look of disgust. “Looking forward to climbing in there.”  
“I have a big tent all to myself, you’re welcome to join me.” He winks causing me to smile.  
“Tempting.” At the sound of a small crash I whip my head up to see Archie storming into his tent, his beer bottle lies on the floor, the contents slowly pour out, seeping into the dusty forest floor. The sound of the zipper being forcefully shut echoes through the awkward silence.   
“What’s got his panties in a twist?” Cheryl looks quizzically between the closed tent and me, shrugging my shoulders I stand up, I’m suddenly not feeling in the mood to party.  
“I’m gonna head to bed, night everyone.”  
Climbing into the tent I shove Veronica over to one side before attempting to get comfy, lying there I can’t help but wonder what Archie’s problem is, it was just a bit of harmless flirting between friends, surely Archie knows that, even if he doesn’t why is he so bothered.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in a cold sweat I bolt upright, the nightmare quickly slips away but flashes remain, piles of bodies, my friends and family, the black hood taunting me, chasing me through my dreams. The nightmares are always the same yet they don’t seem to get any less terrifying. Rubbing my hands over my face I unzip the tent and step out into the cool air, I stretch my body letting my toes rub into the cool damp ground, it must have rained at some point last night, the air has a delicious wet pine scent to it. Sunlight is only just beginning to trickle through the trees, a glance at my phone shows it’s just after six, no wonder nobody else is up. After sneaking off to relieve myself I freshen up the best I can, thank god for wet wipes and dry shampoo, relighting the campfire I decide to start on breakfast, soon enough the smell of bacon and sausages drifts throughout the camp.  
“Do I smell food?” I try to stifle a laugh, of course Jughead is the first to appear the second food starts cooking.  
“Yeah, I’m making breakfast.” Zipping up the tent behind him he drags a blanket and plonks down into one of the camp chairs. “You are a lifesaver.”   
“Is that bacon I smell?” One by one everyone starts to trickle out of the tents, let me tell you there is nothing glamorous about crawling out of a tent hung over, even Cheryl, the epitome of beauty looks a little rough around the edges. Archie is one of the last ones to appear, wordlessly he grabs a plate of food and goes to sit down.  
“You’re welcome.” Sarcasm drips from my every word, guess he’s still in a mood with me.  
The rest of the day is spent lazing around the campfire, nobody has the energy to do much, Cheryl whittles the hours away playing with Toni’s hair whilst the guys play a card game amongst themselves. Veronica and I lay in our tent listening to music while we talk about plans for after school.  
“I need to go pee.” I say standing up and stretching.  
“Want me to come with you?” She offers without moving.  
“No it’s okay, I’ll be quick.” Grabbing the loo roll I try to sneak off, I’m unsuccessful though as Jughead shouts at me as I walk behind the tent.  
“Where are you going?” Great now I have to broadcast that I’m about to squat in the bushes, camping really isn’t my idea of fun.  
“To film the Blair witch of course.” Jughead smiles, Archie lifts his head to meet my gaze briefly before narrowing his eyes and looking away, yep definitely still mad.  
Walking further than I need to I take my time, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest, it reminds me of when we were younger and my dad would take Polly and I hiking almost every weekend, it feels weird to reminisce, thinking about how good Hal was and what he’s become now, it feels like all my memories are now somehow tainted by darkness, how could they ever be good when all I can think about is the things he’s done to my friends. A twig snapping jolts me from my thoughts, whipping around I expect to find someone from camp following me but I’m met by only empty forest, feeling slightly creeped I start to make my way back. Bursting through the tree-line of camp I’m met by laughter, all heads turn to look at me stopping me in my tracks.  
“What?” It feels like I’ve just missed the punchline of a funny joke.  
“We have no firewood left and all the wood within walking distance is damp, someone needs..”  
“Not it.” I interrupt Kevin, the last thing I want to do is trudge through the forest collecting firewood, it’s just starting to get dark.  
“Too late Betty, we’ve all beat you to it.” Cheryl smirks.  
“Well that’s not fair, I wasn’t even here”  
“Tough luck, you shouldn’t have taken ages to use the bathroom.” Shooting daggers at Jughead I sigh.  
“Well I’m not going alone, someone has to come with me.”   
“Don’t worry, Archie was too slow to react as well, he’ll be joining you.” Great, as if it wasn’t bad enough I have to roam around the woods, it has to be Archie that joins me, this was going to be awkward. “Archie.” At the sound of his name he emerges from his tent. “Betty’s back, go grab the firewood, and hurry up, I’m starving.” Jughead holds his stomach dramatically.  
“When are you ever not hungry?” I question raising my eyebrow.  
“True.” He smirks. Without a word Archie sets off through the forest, with one last sigh I follow behind him, this is going to be a long night.  
After walking for what feels like hours we still haven’t found any dry wood, the sun has long since disappeared behind the trees, leaving the forest in an orange glow as it sets. Stumbling over yet another tree root I sigh loudly, Archie has not slowed down once since we set off, I’m struggling to keep up with him, he occasionally bends down to pick up a twig but he carries on walking as he snaps it, checking if it’s dry or not. Stumbling once more I lose my footing, throwing my hands down to break my fall I hit the ground with a thud, pain shoots across my hand, yanking it up I can see I’ve landed on a small stone that’s currently embedded in the palm of my hand.  
“For fuck’s sake, Archie. Will you please slow down.” I snap without looking up, sitting back on my heels I pull the stone from my hand, a drop of blood seeps from the wound and rolls down my hand, great. Hearing footsteps getting closer I look up to see Archie walking towards me with a look of pity on his face. I scramble to quickly get up, Archie holds my upper arm to help, as soon as I’m upright I snatch it back.  
“Are you okay?” The sigh as he speaks makes it sound like he’s just asking to be polite.   
“Yes, I’m fine.” Bringing my hand up I inspect the wound, blood has now trickled down my hand and started to drip from my fingers.  
“Let me see.” Archie holds his hand out and I clench my hand into a fist.  
“I said it’s fine.” Huffing Archie grabs my hand and yanks it towards him. “Hey.” He tugs at my fingers trying to get them to unclench. “Leave it, Archie.” I try to pull my arm back but Archie is quite obviously a lot stronger than me.   
“Betty, just let me look.” Relenting I slowly open my fist, Archie inspects my hand, probing lightly, I hiss when he brushes over the wound.  
“Sorry, it doesn’t look deep, here.” Reaching into his pocket he produces a small napkin, I flinch slightly as he presses it into my hand. “Keep that on it till the bleeding stops.” Looking up ready to roll my eyes at him for stating the obvious I’m halted in my tracks as my eyes lock with his, he’s staring at me so intently, I watch as his eyes flicker from side to side like he’s taking in my features. The air around us seems to shift, it feels charged, as though we are surrounded by static, I draw in a shaky breath. Blinded briefly I try to comprehend what’s just happened when a deep boom sounds out directly overhead, my heart pounds in my chest and I look up just as a fork of lightning lights up the night sky, Archie’s head whips up as he try’s to assess the sky.  
“We should head back.” Brushing past me he sets off back in the direction we’ve just come from.  
“What about the firewood?”  
“Screw the wood, I do not want to be stuck out here in a storm.” Finding my feet I quickly scurry after him.  
The sound of raindrops slapping the leaves rings out almost musically above us, occasionally a large raindrop pierces through the leafy canvas and slams into the forest floor. The rain gets heavier the further we walk, the trees become more scarce allowing the rain to flow freely. I’m having a hard time keeping my footing on the slick wet mud, attempting to shuffle down a small banking, the mud gives way and I slide forward before slamming into Archie’s back, spinning around he grips my arms to steady me.  
“Are you alright?” Squinting up at him through the heavy rain I can only nod, the rainwater runs down my face clinging to my eyelashes before falling away, I don’t dare open my mouth in fear that I might drown. “We need to get out of this rain.” I nod at him and follow as he quickly walks off.   
After walking for a few more minutes I squint through the rain and can just about make out a dark blob, it can’t be camp as we haven’t been walking long enough, getting closer I see it’s not our tents, it’s a small cabin sat in the middle of nowhere. Archie races ahead and by the time I’ve caught up he’s shoulder barging the door trying to get in, I peer through a small window but struggle to make anything out past the thick layer of dust that lines the window, it doesn’t look like anybody’s home. I turn to face Archie as he gives the door an almighty shove, with a crunch it gives way and Archie falls through the doorway, I quickly follow him in and he slams the door behind me. The cabin is dark and I stand shivering as water cascades off my body, Archie starts to rummage around the cabin. A flash of light illuminates the cabin before another deep rumble of thunder booms out causing me to jump.  
“Yes.” Archie says gleefully and the cabin is bathed in a cool orange glow, glancing over I see he has found a small battery operated lantern. Shaking my arms and legs to dispel some of the water I take a look around the cabin, it’s all one room with a small sofa in one corner directly next to a small kitchen area, the walls are lined with maps of the forest, it looks like we’ve stumbled on a disused ranger’s station. Archie walks towards the window and glances out.  
“We’re going to have to spend the night here.” My shoulders sag.  
“What, why?”  
“Even if the rain stops it’s too dark to walk back now, we’d end up lost.”  
“Great.” I mumble more to myself.  
“We should let the others know, can you ring one of them and let them know we’re okay?” I grimace slightly before smiling.  
“I erm… don’t have my phone.” Archie whips his head to look at me.  
“What where’s your phone?”  
“I.. I gave it to Reggie.” I have a feeling this isn’t going to go down well. His face flashes through a range of emotions before settling on angry.  
“Why would you give Reggie your phone?”   
“He wanted to listen to some music, his phone died and I wasn’t using it so…”   
“Great just great, of course you gave it to Reggie.” He puts a little bit too much emphasis on Reggie’s name.  
“Well, where’s your phone?” I spit out, he can’t get mad at me for not having my phone when he doesn’t even have his.  
“Back at my tent charging, I didn’t grab it because I assumed you’d have yours.”  
“Well you shouldn’t have just assumed, should you?”  
“You shouldn’t have given it to Reggie, what’s the deal with you two anyway, why are you so close all of a sudden.” The way he asks annoys me, as if he’s implying there’s more going on than what he’s seen  
“There is nothing between me and Reggie, we are friends, nothing more.” I feel angry that I’m even having to justify this to him.  
“You seemed pretty close last night for just friends.” Now I’m angry, how dare he judge me.  
“Do you have a problem with Reggie?”  
“I’ve known Reggie for a long time Betty, Reggie doesn’t want to be friends, he wants… well, let’s just say Reggie has a one-track mind when it comes to the opposite sex.” I frown at him.  
“So what, do you think I’m incapable of controlling myself around him?”  
“Well, it didn’t take you long to get with Jughead after you threw yourself at me.” My mouth falls open as a wave of hurt crashes over me, it feels like I’ve been slapped. I want to yell at him but the words are stuck in my throat.  
“Betty… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean..”  
“Don’t.” The word comes out like a strangled sob and I want to kick myself for sounding so pathetic.  
“I didn’t mean that Betty.”  
“Just stop talking, Archie.” I move to brush past him, ready to go and sulk on the sofa but he grabs my arm as I walk past.  
“Betty please, I’m sorry.” I snatch my arm out of his hold and take a step back.  
“Don’t get too close Archie, you wouldn’t want me to throw myself at you again.” I barge past him making sure my shoulder collides with his, it’s like hitting a stone wall but it feels good. As I throw myself down on the sofa a cloud of dust erupts around me, I stifle a cough as I try to bat the plume away, glancing at Archie I can see he hasn’t moved, he has his back to me and his shoulders have sagged, I hope he feels like crap. Lying back on the chair I try not to think about the dirt I’m lying in and close my eyes, I don’t even want to look at him, how could he say that about me. Ignoring as Archie starts to walk around the room I focus on the rhythmic sound of the rain against the rooftop, allowing it to lull me into a light slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

A large bang startles me and I quickly sit up, another flash pierces through the darkness followed by yet another rumble. Releasing a breath I glance around the now dark cabin, I can’t make anything out in the pitch black so I lie back down and close my eyes.  
“Are you awake?” Archie’s voice makes me jump slightly, it sounds like it’s coming from the floor. I almost answer before I remember I’m mad at him, snapping my mouth shut I roll over to face the back of the chair. “Betty?”  
“No.” I huff, the room illuminates as I continue to stare at the intricate patterns woven into the chair.  
“Betty please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.” I scoff and whip around to sit up.  
“If you didn’t mean it in even the slightest you wouldn’t have said it.”  
“It came out wrong, Betty I swear.”   
“Yeah right.” I stand up and make my way towards the door, throwing it open I’m met with a frigid cold breeze that makes me shiver.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To pee.” I shout before slamming the door behind me.  
I don’t need to pee, I just need to get out of there, I can feel myself becoming not just angry, I’m more hurt than anything.  
The rain has slowed down to nothing more than an annoying trickle so I walk deeper into the forest, hoping the thick blanket of leaves will stem off some of the rain, the ground is slick with mud so I tread carefully. Taking in a deep breath I relax slightly as the smell of damp earth permeates the air. I close my eyes and try to relax my body. I really do not want to go back to the cabin but I know I can’t stay out in the rain. With one last deep breath, I turn on my heel and head back.  
From the corner of my eye, I can see Archie watching me enter the cabin from his spot on the floor, I refuse to look at him as I make my way back to the sofa. There’s a small grey blanket lay out on the sofa and I try not to think about how long it’s been gathering dust in this place as I throw it over myself and lie down.  
“Betty?” I continue to stare at the ceiling. “Betty please don’t ignore me.”  
“I’m not ignoring you, I just don’t want to speak to you right now.” I watch from the corner of my eye as he sits up and stares at me, I refuse to look at him though and continue to watch the ceiling.  
“Betty please, I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me. I’m really sorry.” I bite my tongue as I feel my resolve start to falter. “Betty please.”   
“Stop it, Archie.” I snap at him as I sit up. “You can’t just say sorry and expect me to just be okay. What you said, it hurt.” I curse myself for sounding so weak.  
“I know Betty and I am really sorry.” I huff and roll my eyes as he apologises once more.  
“I didn’t throw myself at you.”  
“I know you didn’t.”I turn to look at him.  
“Then why did you say it.”  
“Because I was angry and I know that’s no excuse.” He looks at me with pleading eyes. “I guess I just said it to hurt you and I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” His eyes implore mine.  
“Why were you so angry with me?” I watch as he runs his hands over his face before he continues to talk without looking at me.  
“I wasn’t mad at you, not really, it was just seeing you with Reggie, it annoyed me, you’re far too good for him Betty.” My heart constricts as he utters those same words he said when I confessed my love for him.  
“Bullshit.” His head whips to mine at the swear. “I’m sick of hearing that bullshit. Am I just too good for everyone Archie? Too good for you, for Jug, for Reggie. Who’s going to be good enough for me or am I just suppose to stay single until you think someone’s worthy enough for me?” He doesn’t say anything as I ramble hysterically, I stand up and begin to pace the room, trying to burn off some of the pent-up anger. “You always say I’m too good for everyone but you’re wrong, I’m not good, far from it and it’s me who doesn’t deserve you or Jug or anyone else…” my words are cut off as hands cup my face and lips crash against mine, my lips tingle at the contact and my eyes flutter closed of their own accord, my hand rests on his chest and I can feel his heart slamming against my palm, I’m kissing back equally as furiously before I come to my senses, panicking I bite down and Archie whips back hissing.   
“Fuck, Betty.” He gently probes his lip with his finger as he stands there breathing heavily, I struggle to calm my own breathing down before I speak.  
“What the hell was that?” I say in between gasps. “Did you just kiss me?” It’s a stupid question, of course he just kissed me. I watch as he nods, still breathing heavily. “Why?” I unconsciously bring my fingers up and flutter them over my lips.  
“I don’t know.” I stare at him confused.  
“You don’t know, you kissed me and you don’t know why.” Archie shakes his head before looking at the ground. I stand and stare at him, unsure of what to do next.  
“I wanted to kiss you.” He says without looking at me. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, ever since you kissed me outside of Cheryl’s, I should have kissed you back that night but I was too stunned to react, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss, it was so short and sweet but it’s drove me crazy.” He finally drags his gaze up to meet mine. “Watching you with Reggie, flirting and having fun, it just made me so angry I guess I just thought..” he trails off.  
“You thought what?” I push.  
“I guess I just thought that since you’re not with Jughead and I’m not with Veronica we could… maybe…” he trails off suggestively. I’m shocked, it was just over a year ago that he shot me down, now all of a sudden he’s changed his mind.  
“I don’t understand.” All the fight seems to have left my body.   
“I can’t explain it, when you told me how you felt about me I panicked, I thought you deserved better than me, I was an idiot. Watching you battle the black hood I was in awe of how strong you are, you probably do deserve better than me but it should be your decision to make, I know that now. When you split with Jug I wanted to tell you how I felt but I also wanted to give you time, but then I saw you with Reggie and I got angry, not at you but at myself for taking so long.”  
“Archie I…” I’m not sure what to say, there are so many thoughts flying through my head, Archie takes a step towards me and I instinctively take a step back, I can’t focus when he’s close to me. His hands fall dejectedly to his side. “You told me you didn’t want me, you hurt me so much, I spent so long trying to get over you.” He looks at me with a pained look on his face.  
“I know, Betty and I’m so sorry.” I take a deep shaky breath. I’ve never stopped loving Archie, I tried to squash my feelings deep down as best as I could but they’ve always lingered, when I kissed him the night we had chased the black hood I had thought we were going to die and I wanted to have at least experienced one of Archie’s kisses, I just always assumed it had meant nothing to him, he looked so shocked after and then we never spoke about it. As I stand there looking at him my eyes bore into his, I can feel my body leaning towards him and all I can think about is how his lips felt on mine. I rush forwards and crash my lips to his, it’s heavy and clumsy and our teeth clash with the force. I let out a giggle against his lips before his mouth is back on mine, his hands snake their way into my hair and I wrap my hands around the nape of his neck. Archie slowly walks me backwards and I feel my back gently collide with the wall but our lips never part, I slowly open my mouth and I feel his tongue slip in, my fingers tug at his hair as I feel a deep stirring low in my stomach. I drag my hands down his back and I bring them round to once again rest on his chest, my hands lower an I rest them on the waistband of his jeans, waiting, testing. Archie lips never leave mine I start to fumble with the button of his jeans, gently brushing the skin on his stomach with his fingertips. Archie pulls back and rests his forehead on mine, panting. I worry I’ve gone too far.   
“Betty, we don’t. I don’t expect…” he’s panting with each word and it only stirs that feeling more.  
“I know.” I whisper, equally breathless. “I want to.” His eyes study mine as if looking for any trace of doubt. He smiles before leaning down to capture my lips once again, pressing me against the wall his hands fall down to my thighs before he grips them tightly and wraps them around his waist, in one swift move he picks me up and spins us around all without breaking the kiss. He lowers us down and if I find myself lay on the blankets he’d placed on the floor. Reaching behind him I gather his shirt and begin to push it up his back, he helps to take it off the rest of the way and I quickly rip my tank top over my head.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He smiles against my lips. I relax into his hold and lose myself in his touch over and over again.  
“Wow.” Archie says breathlessly with a huge grin on his face, I can’t help but smile back. Having sex with Archie was breathtaking, the intense feelings it stirred within me were like nothing I’d ever felt before. I pull my head back to look at him, we’re still wrapped around each other and his closeness is making me dizzy.   
“What happens now?” I ask as I look at him through my lashes. I’m almost afraid of the answer.  
“I suppose, we could do that again.” He says with a smug grin, I shake my head at him.  
“Not what I mean.”  
“I know, I’m not going to pretend I’m great at all this loved-up crap, but Betty I really care about you and I want to spend more time with you, not as friends. I guess I’m asking if maybe… you want to be… my girlfriend?” It’s adorable to watch him stumble over his words, he seems so nervous. My heart flutters as I comprehend what he’s saying, he wants to be with me, he wants me to be his girlfriend, a huge smile spreads over my face and I nod like an idiot. “Yeah?” Archie questions as he smiles wider.  
“Yes, Archie.” He leans down and captures my lips once again, his kiss feels so right, our lips mould together like they were made for each other. It feels like I’ve waited a lifetime for this moment.


End file.
